


Second Thoughts -| Female Reader |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fukuroudani, Hot, Keiji - Freeform, NSFW, Spicy, Top Akaashi Keiji, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "A-Akaashi, we can't do that here. What if the neighbors see?""We'll be doing it sooner or later there's no denying that. You look so good I'm having second thoughts about even going at all."As you can see I've changed my mind, the description will always be a quote that doesn't give away TOO much☺️
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Second Thoughts -| Female Reader |-

_You get out of the shower and wrap your towel around yourself walking over to look at yourself in the mirror. You put on a little makeup and fix your hair for your date with Akaashi in 20 minutes. Once you finish you pick out the best dress in your closet. You find a tight black dress with a pretty high slit going up the side. Pairing it with black strappy heels you grab your purse and look at the time. “He should be here any minute now.” You check the mirror one last time making sure you look good. Smiling you tuck your hair behind your ear and smooth out your dress. Next thing you know, your doorbell rings. You shut your lights and head to the door. Once you open it you freeze in shock. “Hey baby, you’re gonna regret getting that dressed up for everyone to see. I’ll just have to make sure they know you’re mine.” He looks amazing and you weren’t even able to focus on what he was saying. Grabbing your hand he pulls you close to him and hugs you while kissing and sucking on your neck. “A-Akaashi, we can’t do that here. What if the neighbors see?” “We’ll be doing it sooner or later there’s no denying that. You look so good I’m having second thoughts about even going at all.” That causes you to gasp and he smirks. Hand around your waist he brings you to his car and opens the door for you. Climbing inside you try to calm down and stable your breathing. You were really looking forward to eating wherever he was taking you. The only thing you knew about the place was that they had good food. Looking out the window you watch as he pulls out of your driveway and heads onto the highway. You love driving at night and the fact that Akaashi’s the one driving makes it even better. You can see every one of his muscles move underneath his tight, black turtleneck. You jump when you feel Akaashi slide his hand onto your thigh and slightly up your dress. Your heart starts beating faster as he rubs circles closer and closer yet he never touches. “Ah that’s no fair, being such a tease.” He moves his hand bringing it to his face and pushing up his glasses. “I would pull over and fuck you right here on the side of the highway but I have more class than that. I’ll fuck you properly after this and make it so that you have to crash at my place all week because you can’t walk.” Blushing you cover your face in your hands seeing Akaashi smirk out of the corner of your eye. He placed his hand back on your thigh and squeezed lightly. The rest of the drive there was quiet as you took in the scenery. He brought you to an expensive looking restaurant causing your eyes to widen at the sight of it. “Akaashi, you didn’t have to do all this.” He bends down and kisses you lightly, his cologne enveloping you. “It’s all on me babygirl, I just want to see you happy.” You smile and wrap your arms around him, hugging him tight. You walk into the restaurant where you’re immediately brought to your seats. You look at the menu seeing all the high prices wondering how your boyfriend was able to get reservations at a place like this. “Baby this is way too much!” He picks up the menu and browses through it. “All of this combined would add up to how much I want to give you.” You blush really hard and the waiter comes to take your orders. Since you were unable to choose, Akaashi ordered for the both of you. Everything was going well and the conversation went smoothly all until you noticed you had sauce on your finger. Realizing you sucked it off to then notice Akaashi had raised a brow. Looking you up and down he raises his hand for the waiter to come over with the check and to-go bags. You look up at him confused. “What’s wrong?” He runs his hand through his hair. “We’re going to my house. Now.” Flustered, you quickly put everything in boxes as Akaashi pays. Walking to the car you realize he’s watching your every move like a lion watching its prey. You get in and Akaashi speeds down the highway. “Baby are you ok?” “I will be once I’m done with you.” You fidget in your seat not able to comprehend what he just said. After a short car ride full of sexual tension. He pulls into his driveway and helps you out the car. Once you get inside and he closes the door he pins you to the wall and starts kissing you causing you to moan in his mouth and drop the bag of food. He smells so good and his hands are wandering all over causing you to arch your back. “K-Keiji, mmm~” He picks you up and brings you to his room laying you down on the bed. Kissing down your legs, he takes off your heels and moves to help you take off your dress. He starts you suck, lick, and bite you all over making you whimper. He takes off his clothes and climbs on top of you who’s breathing keeps getting heavier and heavier. He ducks his head downs and starts sucking on your neck making his way up to your ears. Biting your lip you pull him closer feeling his hard member pushing up against you. “Mmm, Babygirl. I want you so bad.” He kisses you leaving you breathless and moves down leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to your core. He kisses it, teasing you and causing you to squirm. Without warning he starts licking at sucking your clit. You wrap your legs around his head, squirming uncontrollably. “Ah fuck~ Baby don’t stop.” He sucks harder forcing you to moan out his name and release in his mouth. “You taste so good.” Without warning he puts it all in slowly. “Mmm~ Baby.” He leans down on top of you wrapping one arm around the back of your neck and playing with your nipple using his free hand. He sucks hard on your neck leaving hickeys and starts thrusting in and out. “Yes~ don’t stop. Oh fuck.” He starts pounding harder yet keeping the same slow pace. You take in his lingering cologne as he groans in your ear making you even more wet than you already were. “Mmm~ so tight for me babygirl.” His pace starts speeding up slightly and you dig your nails into his back screaming out his name. “B-Baby.. you’re… you’re so deep.” He moans out your name and bites his lip, throwing his head back. “K-Keiji... I’m gonna..” He flips you over so that you’re riding on top of him. Pulling you down so that you’re laying on him, he starts nibbling at your ear. “Cum for me babygirl.” He thrusts in and out even faster, both of you coming at the same time. “Mmm~ Akaashi, we were supposed to be eating.” “Shh, I wanted you instead.” You put your head into the crook of his neck kissing him softly. He runs his hand through your hair, both of you falling asleep with him still inside._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about it being a little sappy, if you guys didn't like this then please tell me what about it you didn't like and I'll so my best to make better ones 🙃


End file.
